Fremione
by animelover2213
Summary: Fred plays a prank on an unsuspecting Hermione, but gets a strange reaction. Might add more chapters. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Fred was waiting outside the bathroom. Never before had he had been so interested in a prank, even one of his own. Seeing the door to the bathroom open, he chuckled when a 17 year old girl walked out in only a towel. Considering the fact he had made all of her clothes disappear, she was taking it surprisingly well. When he had done the same thing to Ginny a while ago, she had crawled out the window and up to her room.

He barely noticed when a very calm (unusual considering her current predicament) Hermione took a wand from behind her back and muttered a small spell under her breath. He only realized what had happened when he looked down and found himself in a small towel and Hermione in his sweatshirt and jeans.

Laughing out loud, Hermione walked into her room, leaving a blushing Fred in the hall for her friends to discover.


	2. Chapter 2

Never before had he had been so embarrassed, (and intimidated). Wait, what was he thinking, a Weasley twin never got intimidated, ever. But still, as Fred lay on his bed, remembering his embarrassing situation earlier, he couldn't do anything but feel a blush envelop his entire face.

"_Ugh… Remind me never to play Truth or Dare with George, my hair is still bright green, even though I must have washed it a 100 times." A disgruntled Harry reported to an amused Ginny. _

_ "It's your fault," she replied "I learned never to do that when I was 10 and they made me go in the 'Room of Mysteries.'"_

_ Just then George, still in the process of waking up, walked into the hall. Greeted by two sleepy glares, he asked, seemingly innocently, "What?"_

_ Before Harry was able to make a snarky answer, George looked up and said "Fred, WHAT happened to you?!" raising his eyebrows at the current scene in front of him._

_ Still blushing from his current situation, Fred somehow muttered out "Hi… George... What's up?"_

_ "Who did this to you?" Ginny asked, not blushing at all, considering the fact she had walked in on George in the bath a year ago (although it hadn't been Fred exactly, she didn't consider it to be any different)._

_ "I tried to prank Hermione." He replied, as if still not believing his current situation._

_ "Oh you walked right in to that one Fred." George said snickering at his twin brother._

_ "I have to agree with George on this one Fred," Ginny said crossing her arms, "One time; Draco tried to get Hermione upset by dropping a giant bucket of water on her (while she was wearing all white clothes). She ended up putting a spell on him that made him scream, 'I'M A PERVERT' every time he looked at a girl."_

_ Chuckling to himself, Harry added "Yeah, even his mother."_

_ "I really set myself up for failure" Fred said banging his head against the bathroom door._

_ "So… What did you do to get Hermione to do this to you?" a curious Ginny asked a very uncomfortable Fred._

_ Mumbling to himself something about payback, Fred replied cautiously "She was taking a shower and I made all her clothes disappear." _

_ After Fred shared this certain piece of information, he was greeted by a chorus of laughter from all of his friends. "I can't wait to find out about what happened after you tried that." George managed to mumble out between his own laughter._

_ "Well… She might have come out in only a towel and…" Fred paused, unsure how to continue "… and she might have, well, said a spell that made us switch clothing. This left her in my sweatshirt and jeans and me in a small towel." He mumbled the last part, as if he didn't want it to have happened._

_ "Yeah, and you deserved it," Hermione replied after having walked into the hallway completely unnoticed._

_ This immediately responded in a fit of giggles from Ginny. After seeing Hermione in the hall and hearing Ginny giggle Fred blushed, only thinking about how embarrassed he was right now and how much he loathed Hermione at that current moment. _

He would get her back, if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi you guys, thanks for reading my story. When I started this story I really didn't expect ANYBODY to read it. Please review. Any ideas are helpful. I do not own Harry Potter.**

At the moment, Hermione was thoroughly involved in her favorite book, _Hogwarts: a History_, as she sat on the couch. That was, of course, what she seemed to be doing. "Hmm, what should I write about today?" Hermione mumbled, writing a few incoherent words on the inside of her diary, or has she liked to call it, _Hermione Jean Granger: a History_, because of the fake cover which covered the book from unwanted eyes.

Right as she began to write another word into her personal book, she heard a familiar voice, unfortunately, whisper behind her head slowly, "Wicked."

Closing her "book" as fast as humanly possible, Hermione whipped her head around, smacking the person behind her with a face full of hair. "Oww… What was that for?" he quickly shouted. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw his frown turn into a full blown smirk. "Never mind, thank you for giving me an idea." Screaming in her head, Hermione watched as Fred walked away, the smirk still planted on his face.


End file.
